This invention generally relates to a seat assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, this invention relates to a seat assembly for a vehicle in which the seat cushion may be pivoted about a first axis from a generally horizontal position to a generally vertical position, and a bottom portion of the seat back may be displaced in a rearward and downward direction.
One of the recent innovations associated with pickup truck design is the development of the extended cab with a second row of forward-facing rear seats. If the overall vehicle length remains the same, placing a second row of seats in an extended cap pickup truck reduces the storage capacity of the bed of the pickup truck. That is, the presence of the rear seats interferes with the ability to store objects such as tool boxes, machine parts, and other cargo that require relatively flat surfaces for storage. While effort has been placed into designing seats that can be removed or rotated into a retracted position to thereby increase the useable space within the extended cap pickup truck, the resulting cargo floor space has, until now, been limited.
Accordingly, this invention provides for a seat assembly for a vehicle which overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the conventional techniques in the art. The invention also provides for a seat assembly for a vehicle that increases cargo floor space in a truck or van-type vehicle.
Briefly, the invention includes a seat assembly for a vehicle having a seat cushion being connected to the vehicle for pivotal movement about a first axis and a seat back being connected to the seat cushion for rotational movement about a second axis. When the seat cushion is pivoted about the first axis from a generally horizontal position to a generally vertical position, the seat cushion is displaced in a rearward and upward direction and the seat back is displaced in a rearward and downward direction.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following discussion and accompanying drawings.